


Käsekuchen, Computer und knuffige Kunden

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:NYC/College AU: Als der schüchterne Nerd Blaine sich seinem Schwarm nähert – dem scharfzüngigen Punk Kurt, der für die IT-Abteilung arbeitet – geht zunächst alles ziemlich schief.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834135
Kudos: 16





	Käsekuchen, Computer und knuffige Kunden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheesecake, Computers and Cute Customers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504661) by [notthetoothfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy). 



> wie immer geht mein herzlicher Dank an [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die beste aller Betas <3 für ihre fortwährende Unterstützung.

Kurt hat einen ruhigen Arbeitstag, noch ruhiger als gewöhnlich, und er langweilt sich zu Tode. Er hat bereits fünfmal seinen Computer beim Minesweeper besiegt und sich eine halbe Stunde lang mit unbewegter Miene hinreißende Katzenvideos angeschaut. Aber hey, ein Job ist ein Job und er hilft, seine Studiengebühren zu bezahlen, also wird er sich nicht (allzu sehr) beklagen.

Er schickt sich gerade an, ein sehr vielversprechend aussehendes Thumbnail für ein Video mit dem Titel "Katze erschreckt sich vor Eidechse" anzuklicken, als jemand sich sehr zögerlich räuspert.

Kurt schließt den Tab – ganz gemächlich, als wäre er gerade mit etwas sehr Wichtigem beschäftigt gewesen; er ist nicht so dumm, sich anmerken zu lassen, wenn er ertappt worden ist – und schaut zu seinem dritten Kunden für heute hoch.

Es ist ein Student, den Kurt schon oft gesehen hat, ohne seinen Namen zu kennen – das trifft tatsächlich auf einen Großteil der Studenten zu, er sieht sie ein oder zweimal ins Computerlabor kommen und erinnert sich an kleine Details ihres Aussehens, weil er keinen Namen zu dem Gesicht parat hat.

Dieser hier, das weiß er, trägt ziemlich häufig Fliegen. Und eine Brille, die ihn wie ein [Streber ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/03/54/ac035478b4ffe20b91f6282bca2be956.png)aussehen lässt.

"Ähm...", setzt der Junge an und sein Blick huscht kurz über Kurts Gesicht und dann wieder auf seine Hände hinab. Und wie es aussieht, ist er auch ein bisschen unbeholfen, was soziale Interaktionen angeht. "Ich müsste mit jemandem von der IT reden...?"

"Sitzt direkt vor dir", sagt Kurt und zieht herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

Kurt sieht nicht aus wie der 'typische IT ~~-~~ Spezialist', zumindest kriegt er das täglich von den Leuten zu hören, wenn sie erfahren, dass er derjenige ist, der dazu verdammt ist, sich ihre dummen Fragen anzuhören – so wie Sisyphus dazu verdammt war, auf ewig seinen blöden Stein den Berg hinaufzurollen. Manchmal, wenn die Lösung glasklar ist – "Hast du den Computer schon neu gestartet?" – belohnt er sich damit, ganz besonders arrogant zu sein, und wenn das Problem komplexerer Natur ist und er tatsächlich von seinem Schreibtisch aufstehen muss, um selbst Hand anzulegen, dann ist seine Belohnung die Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der Leute, wenn er das Problem tatsächlich behoben hat.

"Okay." Sein Klient nickt schnell. "Ja... ähm..."

_Kein dummer Kommentar. Gut. Nicht mal ein ungläubiger Blick._

Aber auch keine Worte.

"Wenn du meine Hilfe willst", sagt Kurt langsam, "dann musst du irgendwann zu reden anfangen."

"Ähm, also... der Computer da drüben hat sich aufgehängt und..."

Kurt seufzt. Das ist ein häufiges Problem.

"Hast du dich mit deinem Studenten-Account eingeloggt?", fragt er.

Als Antwort erhält er ein Nicken.

"Okay, kann ich mal deinen Studentenausweis haben?" Kurt wendet sich seinem Computer zu. "Wenn das Problem an deinem Account liegt, dann kann ich von hier darauf zugreifen."

Der Junge reicht ihm seinen Ausweis und Kurt bemerkt, dass seine Hände leicht zittern. Himmel, _so_ furchteinflößend sieht er jetzt aber wirklich nicht aus, oder? Das ist das 21. Jahrhundert, da sollte man doch wohl an den Anblick eines Typen mit pink-gefärbten Haaren, Lederklamotten und Piercings gewöhnt sein.

"Also dann, ähm..." Er schaut auf die Karte. Es ist tatsächlich ein süßes Foto, wahrscheinlich der einzige Ausweis mit einem schönen Foto, den Kurt je in Händen gehalten hat – sein eigenes Foto mit eingeschlossen. Darauf sieht er aus wie ein Zombie. "Blaine, richtig?" Ein weiteres Nicken. "Okay Blaine – ich heiße übrigens Kurt – dein Account sieht gut aus, soweit ich das hier sehen kann, also wenn du mir vielleicht sagen könntest, was – "

"Eigentlich habe ich gar kein Problem", quiekt Blaine plötzlich.

Großer Gott, Kurt hat heute anscheinend den Jackpot gewonnen – ein Kunde ohne Problem!

Er verdreht ganz entschieden die Augen. "Also wie jetzt? Du kommst her, um mit jemandem von der IT zu reden, weil dein Computer sich _nicht_ aufgehängt hat...?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf, dann nickt er, dann schüttelt er wieder den Kopf – offenbar weiß er nicht, wie er antworten soll, und eine intensive Röte überzieht zunächst seine Wangen und wandert dann schnell seinen Hals hinab. Ein paar Sekunden lang ist Kurt damit beschäftigt, dieser Röte mit den Augen zu folgen, aber als er immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhält, schaut er wieder hoch. "Hör mal, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann habe ich schon bessere gesehen", lässt er Blaine wissen.

Der reißt die Augen auf. "Äh... was?"

_Ja, richtig. Netter Versuch._

"Ich bin nicht blöd", sagt Kurt.

Er ist nicht verärgert, nur fürchterlich genervt, dass ihm so etwas immer wieder passiert. Vielleicht ist er auch ein bisschen traurig, weil Blaine eigentlich nicht aussieht wie ein Blödmann und anscheinend dennoch einer ist. Das ist nun mal Kurts Leben.

Kurt deutet auf Blaines Gesicht und fährt fort: "Du siehst im Moment wirklich aus wie eine Tomate und ich bin ziemlich sicher, das bedeutet, dass du etwas verheimlichst. Hör zu, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand es witzig findet, dass ein Typ mit pinken Haaren für die IT-Beratung zuständig ist, und beschließt, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Aber ich werde für diesen Job tatsächlich bezahlt, weil ich _gut_ darin bin. Wenn du mir also fingierte IT-Fragen stellen willst, um zu sehen, ob ich sie beantworten kann, dann los."

Blaine sieht aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick sterben. Kurt überlegt kurz, ob er den Notruf wählen soll. Wie rot darf ein Gesicht werden, bevor es als gesundheitsgefährdend eingestuft wird?

"Ich will nicht..." Blaine zuckt ein wenig hilflos die Schultern. "Ich spiele dir keinen Streich."

"Okay", sagt Kurt und hebt die Hand, um an den Fingern aufzuzählen: "Also, dein Computer hat sich nicht aufgehängt, du bist nicht wegen eines anderen Problems hier und einen Streich spielst du mir auch nicht. Weißt du, wie viele Optionen es sonst noch gibt, meine Zeit zu verschwenden...? Null."

"Tut mir leid, ich... ich wollte nicht deine Zeit verschwenden", sagt Blaine und seine großen Augen sehen dabei tatsächlich ziemlich aufrichtig aus. Aaaah, wahrscheinlich war er als Kind eine richtige Blage – ein kleiner Junge mit solch einem Hundeblick? Garantiert hat er alles und jedes bekommen, worum er gebettelt hat. "Ich bin... du meine Güte, das hört sich jetzt ziemlich seltsam an – ich bin hier, weil ich eine Wette verloren habe."

Das hört sich nicht seltsam an. Das hört sich schrecklich an. Das ist sogar noch schlimmer als ein Streich. Dann ist Kurt also nicht nur eine Lachnummer, sondern mit ihm zu reden ist eine echte Strafe? Na großartig.

Ein Hoch auf die College Studenten, die sogar noch konservativer sind als die Neandertaler an seiner HighSchool.

Als Kurt klar wird, dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die ihre Freunde aufgrund einer verlorenen Wette dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu reden, da verliert er für einen kurzen Moment seine coole Fassade. Er erstarrt, sackt auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen und schaut Blaine stirnrunzelnd an. "Großartig", murmelt er und kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen verletzten Tonfall annimmt, so sehr er es auch _hasst_. "Na ja, mein Fehler. Anscheinend gibt es doch noch mehr Optionen, meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Aber nicht einmal sein minimaler Zusammenbruch scheint Blaine zum Gehen zu bewegen. Er sieht eher besorgt aus – und verdammt, das ärgert Kurt sogar noch mehr.

"Zieh Leine, okay?", knurrt er und seine plötzliche Feindseligkeit lässt Blaine leicht zusammenzucken. Er kann ihn nicht einmal mehr anschauen. "Mir ist egal, was für eine Wette du verloren hast, und noch viel egaler ist mir, ob du dich zur Strafe fünf Minuten lang über mich lustig machen sollst. Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus als könnte ich dir in den Arsch treten, aber ich kann dir versichern – ich kann es. Also mach dich – "

"Nein, so ist das gar nicht", fällt Blaine ihm plötzlich ins Wort und tritt noch einen Schritt näher an den Schreibtisch... und Kurt rollt instinktiv aus seiner Reichweite. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verärgert habe, ich... ich wollte nicht gleich als erstes von der Wette erzählen, das... das kam ganz falsch rüber und dabei ist es nicht – ach egal, ich.. ähm, oh Gott." Er wippt nervös auf den Zehen auf und ab. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du... ähm, dich gern mal irgendwann mit mir auf 'nen Kaffee treffen würdest. Oder... ähm, einen Käsekuchen vielleicht, ich weiß auch nicht."

Das lässt Kurt den Blick heben.

"Verzeihung, was?", platzt er heraus und bedauert es bereits in der nächsten Sekunde.

 _Was, wenn das alles Teil_ _der Verarsche_ _ist? Was, wenn er sich nur zum Schein mit mir verabreden soll, so wie sie es in der HighSchool versucht haben? Was, wenn –_

"Ich weiß, dass du Käsekuchen magst", sagt Blaine und er klingt wirklich... aufrichtig. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er Witze machen, und Kurt versucht, sich zu entspannen, zumindest ein bisschen. "Ich habe dich oft während deiner Mittagspause welchen essen sehen, deswegen... aber nur Kaffee ist auch gut, oder... gar nichts ist auch gut, ich wollte nur... ähm, fragen... ob-ob du Lust hättest. Vielleicht."

"Wenn du mich verarschen willst, dann muss ich dir ein Lob aussprechen für die intensiven Nachforschungen, die du angestellt hast", sagt Kurt ein wenig verdutzt. Versucht dieser Typ tatsächlich, sich mit ihm zu verabreden?

"Ich habe nicht..." Blaine seufzt traurig und rückt die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht. "Wow, du glaubst mir also wirklich nicht?"

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg. Blaine sieht eigentlich ziemlich knuffig aus. Ein wenig nerdig, mit seiner Brille und der schrulligen Fliege, aber... knuffig. Fast sexy obwohl dafür aber der Sweater erst noch weichen müsste.

"Vielleicht kannst du mich ja überzeugen", sagt Kurt langsam.

"Dann vergeude ich also nicht deine Zeit?", fragt Blaine und beißt sich auf die Lippe – und okay, ja, das könnte in der richtigen Situation als sexy durchgehen.

"Ich weiß nicht – willst du dich immer noch mit mir verabreden? Also, in echt?"

"Oh." Blaine schluckt, aber er lächelt. "Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."

Kurt beugt sich ein wenig zur Seite, um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand hinter Blaine steht und darauf wartet, ihn mit Fragen zu nerven, aber das Schicksal ist ihm ausnahmsweise wohlgesonnen.

"Setzt dich, Blaine", sagt er und zeigt auf den Stuhl. Er wartet, bis Blaine sitzt und stellt mit einem amüsierten Grinsen fest, dass Blaine gleichzeitig glücklich und nervös aussieht. Kurt lehnt sich über seinen Schreibtisch, um das Kinn in seine Hand zu stützen. "Du weißt also, dass ich Käsekuchen mag... und Kaffee, obwohl du das vielleicht nur gut geraten hast, und du willst dich nur mit mir verabreden, weil du eine Wette verloren hast...? Ich verlange Erklärungen."

"Wirst du mir vorher eine Antwort auf _meine_ Frage geben, oder...?" Blaine hält inne und als Kurt ihm nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln schenkt, seufzt er. "Also gut. Ja, ich habe eine Wette verloren, und ja, ich werde dir sagen, worum es dabei gegangen ist, aber nur, wenn ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage bekomme."

Aha, hinter der nerdigen Fassade verbirgt sich also ein ziemliches Schlitzohr. Kurt wusste, dass dieser Hundeblick irgendwann einen verwöhnten Bengel aus ihm gemacht haben musste. Aber damit hat er kein Problem. Mit Schlitzohrigkeit kann er umgehen.

"Und der Käsekuchen?", fragt Kurt unnachgiebig.

"Du bist wirklich hartnäckig, stimmt's?", fragt Blaine und schiebt seine Brille hoch. Sein Blick wandert nervös hin und her.

Kurt lächelt nur.

Er mag es, wenn man ihn durchschaut. Das bedeutet, er hat weniger Arbeit damit, sich selbst zu offenbaren.

"Also gut." Blaine lässt seine Brille los und senkt seine Hand auf den Schreibtisch – seine Finger zucken immer noch nervös. Macht _Kurt_ ihn etwa so nervös? Das ist ganz neu für ihn, weshalb er diese Hand ganz hingerissen anstarrt. "Meine Freunde haben nicht gleichzeitig mit mir Mittagspause, weswegen ich sie meistens hier verbringe und... du isst ziemlich viel Käsekuchen. Ich schwöre, ich habe dich nicht gestalkt, aber du bist... du bist ziemlich schwer zu übersehen, weißt du? Ich, ähm... liebe übrigens die Haarfarbe."

Oh Gott und wie er zu dieser Verabredung _ja_ sagen wird.

"Und wie oft genau hast du gesehen, wie ich ganz allein einen ganzen Käsekuchen vertilgt habe?" , fragt Kurt halb im Spaß, und er legt sogar mit einem neugierigen Blick den Kopf schief.

Es ist eine Einladung zum Flirten und ausnahmsweise macht Kurt es nicht bewusst – es scheint sich einfach so zu ergeben. Körpersprache ist gewissermaßen Kurts Fachgebiet, obwohl er sie normalerweise nutzt, um einschüchternd zu wirken und nicht zugänglich. Aber Blaine hat gar nicht erst eine Einladung gebraucht, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Kurt beschließt, dass ihm das gefällt.

Blaine zieht die Nase kraus und tut so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. Es sieht liebenswert aus – überaus liebenswert. Was hat Kurt doch für ein Glück, dass er nicht beim ersten Anzeichen von Kurts Unfreundlichkeit die Flucht ergriffen hat.

"Also, so ungefähr fünf oder sechs Mal", sagt Blaine und zuckt die Schultern, als wolle er andeuten, dass es auch mehr oder weniger gewesen sein könnte.

"Und dennoch behauptest du, mich nicht zu stalken", spöttelt Kurt. Er klopft mit der Hand auf den Schreibtisch. "Erzählst du mir von der Wette?"

"Hast du schon eine Antwort auf meine Frage?", stellt Blaine die Gegenfrage und beißt sich wieder auf die Lippe.

"Na schön." Kurt senkt seinen Blick für einen Augenblick auf seinen Schreibtisch, bevor er durch seine Wimpern hindurch wieder aufschaut. Es ist volle Absicht, es ist dreist und es ist entschieden zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal mit jemandem geflirtet hat, geschweige denn _erfolgreich_ geflirtet hat. Aber Blaine errötet – Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie. "Du siehst mich also ein paar Mal Käsekuchen essen und denkst dir dann, das ist der Typ Mann, mit dem ich mich gerne mal verabreden würde? Oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?"

Blaine zwinkert – er _zwinkert_ , was für ein Knallkopf – als er antwortet. "Vielleicht war ich ja hungrig."

"Vielleicht." Kurt grinst. "Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst."

In seinem Ton scheint genügend Ehrlichkeit mitzuschwingen – und er möchte es wirklich wissen, denn normalerweise sehen die Leute in ihm nur einen Punk, der ihre Zeit nicht wert ist – dass Blaine seine Frage tatsächlich überdenkt.

"Ich weiß nicht, Kurt", sagt er und schaut die Tischplatte an, als fordere sie seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. "Du siehst aus wie jemand, dem egal ist, was andere Leute über ihn denken, und das ist für mich ziemlich beeindruckend, denn ich mache mir darüber manchmal viel zu viele Gedanken. Du kennst dich so gut mit Computern aus, dass du diesen Job bekommen hast, für den ich mich übrigens auch beworben hatte, aber sie wollten mich nicht, obwohl..." Er zögert einen Moment, dann lächelt er leise. "Ich meine – schau mich an, ich sehe aus wie der typische Computer-Nerd, oder nicht?"

Es überrascht Kurt und er lacht, und fast hätte er sich anschließend die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, denn normalerweise bringt ihn _niemand_ zum Lachen.

"Außerdem bist du... also, ähm, du siehst auch wirklich gut aus, also... ja, das kommt noch dazu..."

Jetzt errötet Kurt und er kann es nicht einmal verbergen, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, aus Blaine schlau zu werden.

"Und die Wette?"

Blaine lehnt sich schnaufend auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Mir war nicht klar, dass eine Einladung zum Kaffee heutzutage ein Kreuzverhör nach sich zieht."

"Heutzutage?", wiederholt Kurt. "Wie alt bist du? Achtzig?"

"Hey." Blaine wird rot. "Ich habe mich nunmal schon lange nicht mehr mit jemandem verabredet."

"Und dann fängst du ausgerechnet bei mir an?", fragt Kurt ungläubig. "Autsch, anspruchsvolle Aufgabe. Tut mir leid."

"Ja, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so hart um eine Antwort gekämpft zu haben", neckt Blaine.

"Nun, ich bin nie von jemandem eingeladen worden wegen einer verlorenen Wette."

"Touché", lacht Blaine. "Okay, ich werde es dir sagen – "

"Verzeihung?" Ein Mädchen drängt sich an dem Stuhl vorbei, auf dem Blaine sitzt. "Ich habe eine Frage."

Kurt stöhnt innerlich. Das hat er nun davon, dass er diese ganze Sache so hinausgezögert hat. Er will gerade eine schnippische, fiese Antwort geben, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass er das gar nicht braucht, weil Blaine die Studentin bereits finster anschaut.

"Ich glaube, ich war zuerst hier", sagt er mit herausforderndem Blick. "Und mein Problem ist noch nicht gelöst worden."

Das Mädchen schnauft frustriert und geht mit ärgerlicher Miene an seinen Computer zurück.

"Ich dachte, du _hast_ kein Problem", murmelt Kurt, als sie weg ist.

"Na ja... das hängt gewissermaßen davon ab, wie deine Antwort lautet?"

Er klingt so hoffnungsvoll und Kurt kann einfach nicht nein sagen.

"Erzähl mir von der Wette." Das ist das letzte Hindernis. Es könnte immer noch schrecklich enden. "Bitte, das ist mein Ernst."

"Okay." Blaine nickt und senkt den Kopf. "Es ist super peinlich, aber... mein bester Freund Sam, er, ähm, er hat mit mir gewettet, dass ich es keinen ganzen Tag aushalte, o-ohne von dir zu reden. Er sagte, wenn ich verliere, dann muss ich mich ernsthaft mit dir verabreden. Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen, aber... hier bin ich."

Beinahe rutscht Kurt von seinem Stuhl und wirft sich Blaine in die Arme.

Das ist so überhaupt gar nicht schrecklich.

"Ich... nein, komm schon, du nimmst mich auf den Arm, stimmt's?", fragt er und es ist ihm peinlich, wie hoch seine Stimme wird.

Blaine errötet wieder. "Nein, wirklich nicht."

"Okay." Einen Moment herrscht Schweigen und Blaine scheint offenbar zu erwarten, dass er noch mehr sagt, also wiederholt Kurt: "Okay."

"Okay...? Okay was?"

"Das ist meine Antwort." Kurt beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Auf deine Frage."

Blaine fängt an zu lachen und für einen schrecklichen Augenblick denkt Kurt, dass das nun dieser Moment ist, in dem Blaine ihm sagt, dass alles nur ein Witz war, nur ein Streich, eine weitere Demütigung...

"Das ist deine Antwort?", sagt Blaine und seine Augen umspielen kleine Lachfältchen. "Ich warte die ganze Zeit – sehr geduldig, wie ich anmerken möchte – und das einzige, was du zu sagen hast, ist _okay?"_

"Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?", ruft Kurt aus, nur ein wenig verlegen, denn es ist jetzt ganz offensichtlich, dass Blaine ihn nur necken will. "Ich habe schließlich noch nie auf solch eine Frage antworten müss- ähm... vergiss es."

Verdammt, das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Er erwähnt nie jemandem gegenüber, dass er noch nie einen Freund gehabt hat. Und jetzt posaunt er es seiner ersten potentiellen Verabredung gegenüber einfach so heraus, als wäre es keine große Sache.

"Oh." Blaines neckendes Lächeln verschwindet sofort und wird ersetzt von einem _bezaubernden_ Lächeln. "Also... ich auch nicht. Ich bin auch noch nie um eine Verabredung gebeten worden."

"Das sagst du nur, damit ich mich besser fühle", sagt Kurt und schaut Blaine missmutig an.

"Nein!" Blaine hebt beide Hände hoch. "Ich schwöre, Pfadfinderehrenwort. Ich bin noch nie von jemandem um eine Verabredung gebeten worden und du bist auch tatsächlich der Erste, den ich je gefragt habe, der auch tatsächlich ja gesagt hat."

Kurt erliegt Blaines zuckenden Mundwinkeln und lässt zu, dass sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

"Ich habe okay gesagt."

Blaine kichert. Gott, Kurt würde ihn am liebsten küssen. Aber dazu ist es noch zu früh, richtig?

"Na schön, du bist der Erste, der jemals okay gesagt hat."

"Siehst du, du hast einfach nur deine Ziele viel zu hoch gesteckt", klärt Kurt ihn auf und plötzlich steht Blaine von seinem Stuhl auf, beugt sich über den Schreibtisch und drückt Kurt einen Kuss direkt auf den Mund.

Es ist nur ein Schmatz und er dauert kaum zwei Sekunden, und Kurt hat noch nie so etwas Wunderbares gespürt.

Als Blaine sich von ihm löst, ist er plötzlich wieder ganz verlegen und kichert nervös. "Tut mir leid, das war... ich habe... ich glaube, diesmal habe ich mein Ziel genau richtig gesteckt."

Kurts Gesicht ist feuerrot, aber er grinst wie ein Verrückter.

Der beste Kunde, den er je hatte.

(Sieben Jahre später ist Blaine derjenige, der okay sagt – und Kurt lässt vor Lachen beinahe den Ring fallen.)

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und/oder Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. <3


End file.
